Your Character (Blades of Light and Shadow)
Your Character in Blades of Light and Shadow is the main protagonist of the Blades of Light and Shadow series. Although his/her default name is "Raine", the name is customizable, as is his/her gender and species. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. Personality Your personality depends if you are a human, an elf or an orc. Generally, you are a person longing for adventure and the chance to see the world. Chapters Blades of Light and Shadow Blades of Light and Shadow * Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins * Chapter 2: Of Loss and Legends * Chapter 3: The City By The Sea * Chapter 4: Escape at Sea * Chapter 5: The Floating City Relationships Kade Kade is your human "brother" although you two are not blood related. You were raised together on a farm as siblings, after being the only survivors of a massacre outside the city. You two are opposites in terms of how adventurous you are. Mal Volari Mal is one of your love interests. He thinks you aren’t ready for huge adventures and often refers to you as "kit", a term used to describe novice or apprentice adventurers. Nia Ellarious Nia Ellarious is one of your love interests. Like you, she has not seen the world beyond the place of her upbringing but she appears more inexperienced. She is a young priestess intent on following her late mentor's request. Tyril Tyril is one of your love interests. He joins your Party to track down the Shadow Court and destroy them. Imtura Imtura is one of your love interests. She joins your party after one of her crew was subdued by the Shadow Court and attacked you in a tavern. Threep Threep is a Nesper. He joins your party after he emerged from a green crystal, found in the Ruins of Ellara. He is perceptive, as he can sense if someone is under the influence of the Shadow Court. Character Personalization Gender and Race |-|Human= BoLaS_Humans.jpg|Human Faces Female_Human_Face_1.jpg|Female Human 1 Female_Human_Face_2.jpg|Female Human 2 Female_Human_Face_3.jpg|Female Human 3 Female_Human_Face_4.jpg|Female Human 4 Male_Human_Face_1.jpg|Male Human 1 Male_Human_Face_2.jpg|Male Human 2 Male_Human_Face_3.jpg|Male Human 3 Male_Human_Face_4.jpg|Male Human 4 |-|Elf= BoLaS_Elfs.jpg|Elf Faces Female_Elf_Face_1.jpg|Female Elf 1 Female_Elf_Face_2.jpg|Female Elf 2 Female_Elf_Face_3.jpg|Female Elf 3 Male_Elf_Face_1.jpg|Male Elf 1 Male_Elf_Face_2.jpg|Male Elf 2 Male_Elf_Face_3.jpg|Male Elf 3 |-|Orc= BoLaS_Orcs.jpg|Orc Faces Female_Orc_Face_1.jpg|Female Orc 1 Female_Orc_Face_2.jpg|Female Orc 2 Female_Orc_Face_3.jpg|Female Orc 3 Male_Orc_Face_1.jpg|Male Orc 1 Male_Orc_Face_2.jpg|Male Orc 2 Male_Orc_Face_3.jpg|Male Orc 3 Outfit Choices |-|Human= File:BOLAS_Ch01_Sword_FemaleHuman3.png|Default Outfit on Female Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Sword_MaleHuman3.png|Default Outfit on Male Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Outfit_StylishStart_FemaleHuman3.png|'Stylish Start' Outfit on Female Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Outfit_StylishStart_MaleHuman3.png|'Stylish Start' Outfit on Male Human (Face 3) File:BoLaS_Ch03_FemHumanF3_Talk_of_the_Town.jpg|MC on the cover ('Talk of the Town' Outfit) File:BOLAS_Male_3_Talk_of_the_Town.png|'Talk of the Town' on Male Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch03_Outfit_TalkOfTheTown_Human.png|'Talk of the Town' Outfit on Humans File:BoLaS_Ch05_FemHumanF3_Stylish_Seas.jpg|'Stylish Seas' Outfit on Female Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch05_Outfit_StylishSeas_MaleHuman3.png|'Stylish Seas' Outfit with the Gaunlet of Pain on Male Human (Face 3) |-|Elf= File:BOLAS_Ch01_Bow_FemaleElf1.png|Default Outfit on Female Elf (Face 1) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Gauntlet_MaleElf3.png|Default Outfit on Male Elf (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Outfit_StylishStart_FemaleElf1.png|'Stylish Start' Outfit on Female Elf (Face 1) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Outfit_StylishStart_MaleElf3.png|'Stylish Start' Outfit on Male Elf (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch03_Outfit_TalkOfTheTown_Elf.png|'Talk of the Town' Outfit on Elves File:BoLaSCh05FemElfF4_Stylish_Seas.jpg|'Stylish Seas' Outfit with the Gaunlet of Pain on Female Elf (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch05_Outfit_StylishSeas_MaleElf3.png|'Stylish Seas' Outfit on Male Elf (Face 3) |-|Orc= File:BOLAS_Ch01_Gauntlet_FemaleOrc1.png|Default Outfit on Female Orc (Face 1) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Bow_MaleOrc3.png|Default Outfit on Male Orc (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Outfit_StylishStart_FemaleOrc1.png|'Stylish Start' Outfit on Female Orc (Face 1) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Outfit_StylishStart_MaleOrc3.png|'Stylish Start' Outfit on Female Orc (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch03_Outfit_TalkOfTheTown_Orc.png|'Talk of the Town' Outfit on Orcs File:BOLAS_Ch05_Outfit_StylishSeas_Orc.png|'Stylish Seas' Outfit on Orcs Accessories |-|Swords (Blades Skill)= File:BOLAS_Ch01_Sword_FemaleHuman3.png|Default Sword on Female Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Sword_MaleHuman3.png|Default Sword on Male Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Sword_FemaleOrc1.png|Default Sword on Female Orc (Face 1) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Sword_FemaleElf3.png|Default Sword on Female Elf (Face 3) |-|Bow & Arrow (Bows Skill)= File:BOLAS_Ch01_Bow_FemaleElf1.png|Default Bow & Arrow on Female Elf (Face 1) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Bow_MaleOrc3.png|Default Bow & Arrow on Male Orc (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Bow_MaleHuman1.png|Default Bow & Arrow on Male Human (Face 1) |-|Gauntlet (Brawling Skill)= File:BOLAS_Ch01_Gauntlet_FemaleOrc1.png|Default Gauntlet on Female Orc (Face 1) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Gauntlet_MaleElf3.png|Default Gauntlet on Male Elf (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch01_Gauntlet_MaleHuman4.png|Default Gauntlet on Male Human (Face 4) File:BoLaSCh05FemElfF4_Stylish_Seas.jpg|Gaunlet of Pain on Female Elf (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch05_GauntletOfPain_MaleElf3.png|Gaunlet of Pain on Male Elf (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch05_GauntletOfPain_FemaleHuman.png|Gaunlet of Pain on Female Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch05_GauntletOfPain_MaleHuman.png|Gaunlet of Pain on Male Human (Face 3) File:BOLAS_Ch05_GauntletOfPain_FemaleOrc1.png|Gaunlet of Pain on Female Orc (Face 1) Miscellaneous BoLaSOfficialCover.png|A version of MC on the cover Skills Trivia * A version of MC is shown on the cover of Blades of Light and Shadow. * The female human MC models resemble the female MC models from It Lives Beneath. * Your happiest memory involves the Riverbend fair from a year before the start of the story, when you impressed the blacksmith and won a prize. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Blades of Light and Shadow' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Playable Characters